Talk:List of characters killed by Goku
should yakkon be moved to "assists" on this page? i know i never really considered yakkon to have been "killed" by goku, and i am sure others feel the same way. goku was a part of it, but i really don't think it was a 'kill' cell Cell needs to be moved to assists or dbz. ' 02:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC)' : Cell doesn't belong on the page as Goku has no PHYSICAL part in his death. At best he only assisted at killing Cell by motivating Gohan, but he did not have any physical contact with the android to help cause his death. 05:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Should we add one for Gohan and Trunks? they are two of the other heroes with sizable bodycounts. ( 23:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC)) :No, their counts aren't that large relative to Goku's or Vegeta's counts. 01:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : Hatchiyak He was not single-handedly beaten by Goku. Although Goku discovered his weakness, the combined blasts of Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta (and maybe Piccolo, I dont remember) killed him. So he belongs in the assists section.Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 00:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :Please sign your posts. Combined blasts are a kill for both, not an assist for both. 00:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I guess I didn't understand the nature of assists. My bad. But hey, Hatchiyak is in the assists section on the List of characters killed by Vegeta. Someone should change that, because I dont know how to. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 00:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :Just click to edit the page and copy-paste it to the correct section. 01:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm still struggling to understand how this stuff works. For example, right click is disabled for me when I'm in the editing page, so I can't copy and paste. Someone will read this eventually though and do it for me.Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :Oh, well that's weird. A shortcut on Windows is to highlight the text you want to copy and then hold "control" on your keyboard and press "c". To paste, click where you want the text to be and then hold "control" and press "v". For Apple, it's the same thing except you hold the apple key instead of control. 01:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It's because I was editing in WYSIWYG mode. I switched to Source mode and now I'm getting the hang of things. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 01:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude Question We don't know the fate of the Red Ribbon soldiers aand officers he beat besides Black. They could have survived so should they be on here? :He killed a few, they are already listed. 21:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Removal of Video Game only/kills not in the DB Universe Can we remove the video game only kills and the out of universe kills? For example, I don't think the Akami assist from the Dream 9 Collaboration Special belongs on this page, nor does the Future kid Buu one from Shin Budokai. I think we should either make a seperate section on the page for things like this or remove them completely. -- 15:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I think there should be a separate section. Video games are still a part of the series, but it gets convoluted when mixing elements from them with the main series. TyphlosionX (talk) 15:11, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Sorting by media type works in some cases. We should try not to delete info. 00:22, August 25, 2016 (UTC)